Lindena Academy
by FoulIceQueen
Summary: A prestigious academy in the heart of Europe, where the heirs and heiresses attend for their education. However, they don't only attend for their parents they go for their own reasons as well...like a selfish reason of wanting to go to have fun and be as discreet about it as possible..as I can be when my childhood friend is an Atobe. And I'm not exactly categorized normal either..
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi! this is my first story on fan fiction, but hopefully this will turn out okay for you readers...Prince of Tennis fandom anyone? I know how you people (because this is me literally everyday : *scrolls past author's note..* ) So I made it short and sweet let's write!

LINDENA ACADEMY

Location : Located in various places, as it has many branches, but the main campus is in Paris, the heart of France.

Requirements: Rich or famous or a genius

\- If you do not meet any of the requirements listed above then there is a one in a hundred million chance that the applier would get chosen in the every 5 year raffle. ( In which everything, including tuition would be paid for).

Yearly Tuition: 15,000

Semesters: 4 in every year

What type of school: Setting then up for their career and job styles in (entertainment, coaching stars) and it lasts for a total of 6 years, 4 years of regular college, and 2 years for extra in certain degrees.

Best Classes to Take: Music (all genres), dance ( all types), physical activities ( sports).

\- (Includes, but are not limited to ) : Pop, rock, classical, blues, jazz, hip-hop, break, street, swimming, archery, golf, tennis, riding, gun range, etc.

Prologue: Amelia K. Hyuuga

In the heart of the marble bespoken house, a shriek echoed throughout the walls and rooms. " What?, but why? How could you?!" Amelia yelled furiously, in her outer appearance, however inside, she was bubbling with not excitement, but curiosity. Her phone pressed to her ear as her fingers gripped it tightly, knuckles going white. "Well, thanks for letting me know so early, Mother. I'm content enough to know that I have exactly 16 hours before I leave to go to an academy that I'm not even familiar with or have no consent with whatsoever!Thank you mother, I really appreciate it!, the sarcasm fully present in her voice.

2nd Prologue: Keigo Atobe

Not a sound was to be heard at all, as the butler and servants anxiously waited for their young master to react to the news. "Well then, has everything been prepared extensively? Give me everything that you know on this ' Lindena Academy' the only thing that I know about it is that it is prestigious enough that most heirs and heiresses have graduated or at least attended here at one point of their lives. I suppose it should be wise to attend for a few years. Wouldn't want anyone to look down at the Atobe family now would I? " the Atobe heir narrowed his eyes in contemplation. " I will be settling matters currently, please pack all essentials and such, I will get my personal belongings ready, I only have 10 hours after all. Thank you mother, father. A new experience is to be along very shortly.

3rd prologue : Syuusuke Fuji

He hung up and stared into space as he thought about what had just happened. He flipped open his notebook and with a slight maniacal smile on his face, he started to write. He had been woken up, and had immediately been given the phone. His parents were on the phone and he now held an official envelope and letter with the fancy script of the Lindena Academy handwritten on it. With the no-doubt expensive cream stationary and the dark cobalt wax seal. he studied it, looking at the minute details of the spiky swirls surrounding the miniature, yet magnificently detailed palace. He grinned "Saaa~ I only have 4 hours before I leave for France… better start packing."

4th prologue: Ryoma Echizen

The sound of pounding feet sounded through the house. A calm father sipping rice tea while listening to his son's loud swearing and complaints. " Old man, is this your sick idea of a joke?! You tell me an hour before I have to get on a plane.?! Really, old man, tell me beforehand, do you expect me to make it on time anyway?!" "Of course I do, Ryoma.." he said long after his son had left for the airport..because technically your flight doesn't leave at that time..you're just there to get all the information. The flight is in two hours time, I obviously gave you plenty of time to get ready. Have fun in France!

***End of prologue***

What'd you think? More? Leave a review please, or not just read it, and if it accumulates enough views I'll post the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 - Flights and entrances

Author's note: I'm posting the first chapter cause the prologue doesn't leave much to the imagination as it is only 748 words...sooo I've added to it, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Amelia had been at the airport perhaps for around two minutes before her phone had rang. She printed out her ticket, after getting over the fact that she had been sent ahead early. She contemplated not picking up the phone, but there might be important details pertaining to the Academy. She sighed and picked up. "Hello." "Amelia, honey are you at the airport now?" "Yes…" "Oh good! Thank goodness your father and I were worried that you might have gotten kidnapped, or maybe the paparazzi had gotten pictures of you, or maybe you didn't get your ticket…" "Mother. You realize father sent me to train in martial arts when I was 5 remember? And I'm currently practicing judo..I'll be fine. Also, just in case you have someone tailing me don't you? The guy in the violet tie? Sunglasses?" "Heh..Amelia darling I can explain…" "No need, mother. By the way, violet doesn't suit him. Get him a different color like dark green perhaps." " Why not? Well, Amelia your flight will be in 40 minutes or so. You have your letter right? Just either get comfortable, or you can walk around a bit?" " Yes, I have the letter, and I could I suppose, I'll call you right before I get on the plane, and when I arrive in France okay mother? Bye." She hung up and went to the check in. She took off all her valuables, and asked if she could keep her earrings and necklaces on. They said yes, after recognizing her. She had to take off her slight heeled black leather boots, and her thin hung around the waist silver belt. Her rings were taken off, and her sunglasses. Her leather jacket was put in as well as her luggage bags. Two huge suitcases, one silver the other a dark green. And a small purse of black and silver was also in the containers. She walked through the metal detectors and out to the other side. She quickly collected all her things and made it to her flight's waiting area. The first-class lounge. She took a seat on the light blue leather lounge, and asked for a bottle of Irish spring water, and a bottle of lime-flavored mineral water for the flight. She crossed her legs and scrolled through her song's playlist while digging in her bag for her white Apple earbuds. She found them and stuck them in her ears triumphantly as the bottles of water she had requested were handed to her. She put them into the purse, and tapped on the song that had a caption of " best for killing time". She had barely closed her eyes for five minutes humming along to the song "Counting Stars" when an attendant tapped her shoulder hesitantly. "Miss. Your flight is now." She quickly stood up and went to the line with her bags. "I'm leaving now okay? I'll call you again in France, mother, father. " "Have fun Amelia, we love you!" She stuck her phone in her back pocket, and handed the ticket to the lady. She scanned it, and said "Please enjoy your flight". She took the ticket back, and went up the ramp to the aisles. She found her seat, in first class, seat #2. There were only 5 seats in the cabin, so she didn't need to see who else came in. She reclined back, dimmed the lights in her area and turned on airplane mode on her phone then turned it off. She turned on the mini-tv and with her own earbuds, and watched movies as they went to France. 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 5 movies of Lord of the Ring and the Hobbit movies later…"Passengers please prepare for landing in 10 minutes". She checked the time in France and it was 2 a.m in the morning. She stretched and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth very quickly. Chewing a piece of mint gum, she packed all her things into her purse and as the seatbelt sign turned off, she stood up and headed out the door and down the ramp. She waited at the baggage pick-up area, looking for her silver and green suitcases. Her brow crinkled as they didn't show up. They were very distinguishable since they were both tied with a black ribbon on the handles. She lit up as she spotted them, and lifted them off the conveyer belt and rolled them away outside. "Hey mother, I'm in France now. Did you send a car for me, or should I call one on my own?" " Oooh..enjoy the french scenery honey! The car should be there now, it's a black limo, with a silver script letter of H on the front. We'll call again before the term stars okay? Chao!" As Amelia looked around she spotted the limo and walked towards it. "Ms. Hyuuga." The chauffeur opened the door for her, and she thanked him with a small smile and stepped inside. She quite literally collapsed on a soft seat and went to the mini safe in the limo. If her mind was correct as it usually was..the passcode should be..the lock clicked open, and she took out a black wallet. She opened it and found it to be filled with credit cards, gift cards, and money. A note on the side said " This is for treating yourself on those days and getting ready for school and such okay dear?" -mom. She grinned a bit wolfishly and giggled, which turned to chuckles which turned to full blown laughter. "Oh don't worry mother! I'm only shopping today..and possibly tomorrow..meaning both full days! Ahahah!"


	3. Chapter 2

Atobe Keigo p.o.v.

: He collapsed on his bed in the family chateau in France as he thought of the things that were supposed to happen in the next few hours. He had to leave for the school in a few minutes, and he had to stop by the family vault for some items his mother had requested.. He grimaced a bit, as he thought of the times he would have to take new classes, and new friends, new everything..he covered his mouth..He scolded himself, no you are not going to throw-up in the morning. Ore-sama doesn't thro— he vaulted up and raced to the bathroom and threw up beautifully into the toilet. "Bleagh!" He brushed his teeth, gurgled mouthwash, and had a few mints for extra measure. He breathed out silently, and went to the limo again. Family vault in the Central bank of France. He felt under his shirt, conveniently a long sleeve, and fingered the tiny key there. He checked his wallet making sure that his credit cards, i-d card, and money were all where they were supposed to be, gave a call to his mother about the items he was supposed to pick up, and made a reservation to Le Meurice. French food always appealed to his mother in situations like these.

He sighed as he entered the bank then put on his stoic look, for the adults. He went up to the vault check-in desk, and stood impatiently. "Tsk. what service to the Atobe corp heir!" He muttered softly. Then a grim look appeared as the receptionist hurried to the desk. The male said " Hi! I'm .." "Skip the introductions, I'm in a hurry today." Atobe said. The receptionist looked sour , then a smile spread. "Please give me your I-D card to make sure you are who you claim to be before we open your vault for you. " More quietly, although Keigo heard. "If you even have a vault" and sniggered. "Ah- of course. Here you go." The male checked the card eagerly and then laughed loudly, who's Keigo Atobe? You? Then I was right! You probably are a nobody!" Keigo tapped his shoe, sighed, then called the head of the bank, " Hello Mr. Joen Francasi! Ah! Yes, nice to hear from you as well, yes, about the French branch of the bank, I believe you have to fire a ' Alex Beas' because he doesn't know who I am! The service from him was terrible as well, and he took my I-D card, laughed, and said I was a nobody! Yes. Yes. Thank you for your service! Oh yes, please do. Thank you!" Keg turned back to the receptionist who was wiping away tears, seemingly oblivious to the frantic gestures his colleagues were making. A ring sounded and Alex picked it up, and said " Hello, welcome to…" " P-P-President! What do I have the pleasure of speaking with you? Ah-yes, he is in front of me now, should I escort him out? W-what? He's the heir to Atobe Corporation, and he..his father owns this bank? Ah-but president!" The drone of the hung up call echoed through the bank. The receptionist didn't look at him, as he packed his bag, and left.

"Ah-Finally! A new receptionist appeared before him, bowed politely and said " Mr. Atobe, how may I help you today?" "Yes, hello Isabella, got a promotion I see?" "Yes, Mr. Atobe, please follow me to the family vaults." She bowed again, and led him to the scanners. "Please take off any metallic devices or an of the such off your person before entering." He rolled his eyes, but took off his watch, left his phone, his belt, earring, and took off the gold chain with the key hanging off it. "Good, now please follow me with your key, Mr. Atobe." She led him to the platinum door of his Family vault with the word ATOBE engraved upon it. He inserted the key into the lock, and the door swung open. "Hmm..Isabella make a note down, change the security for the vault, just opening it with a key isn't enough security. Anyone could make a copy, and it could work." She quickly wrote it down, and sent it to the security manager, "Right away Mr. Atobe". He stepped into the vault and gazed around. He took a black pouch, inlined with protective materials and went to work. He picked up a few pink diamond bracelets, a gold topaz necklace, he put in a few gold and platinum rings and earrings for himself. He spotted a brightly twinkling necklace with only a simple chain of thin intertwined strands of platinum and silver, and it had only a single gem upon it as a pendant. It was a blue diamond of considerable size, and it was plated with rose-gold, and inscribed with a fancy script letter of an A. It could have meant anything yet, he put it in the bag anyway and decided to ask his mother at the restaurant which he had a vague idea of the time he had left. He placed the key over his head again and he signaled to her to close the door. They had put electronic touch pads, activated with skin prints, and they scanned the eyeballs. Finally, they had an electronic key pad with different languages of letters on it. He grinned, a small smile, then tapped a sequence of letters. " xxxxXxxXxxxxxXXXxxxXXxxxxx". In various languages and numbers he deemed it safer than before and exited the bank with the materials requested of him. As he slid into the limo he dropped the pouch into his bag and locked it into the vault and twirled the combination. He signaled to the driver to take him to the school . He leaned back into the sleek black leather seat, scrolled through his mental checklist and picked up his platinum smartphone. He called Le Meurice and after a rapid-fire conversation in french, he quickly made a reservation and hung up. He sighed in aggravation as he yet again left the comfort of the limo to step into the new destination. His new school. Oh what joys would await him.

—-He didn't realize he had just foreshadowed himself and there were actual joys awaiting him, just that he doesn't know what.—-


	4. Character profile

Right I forgot to label Amelia as my O.C. gomen! Here are the profiles that I'll be using to descibe them through the story:

Main characters in the story

Amelia Katrine Hyuuga- long dark chestnut hair with golden highlights, dark onyx-blue eyes, principle, age: 17, heiress to Hyuuga Corporations.

\- Room: Building 2, Emerald suite.

Keigo Atobe - short wavy light purple hair, steely gray-blue eyes, principle, age: 17, heir to Atobe. Conglomerate. - Building 2, Ruby Suite.

Syuusuke Fuji - short brunette hair, sapphire blue eyes, principle, age: 17, heir to Fuji Groups. - Building 2, Sapphire Suite.

Ryoma Echizen - short dark green hair, golden cat-like eyes, principle, age: 15, heir to the Echizen Tennis chain. - Building 2, Topaz Suite.


	5. Chapter 3- Entrance Ceremony

I was debating on whether to write one of these "entrance ceremonies" for the new students and my friend finally told me to just write it and see what happens and I quite liked it so here it is! (Thank you so much for favoriting and following!)

Lindena Academy is described to be one of the most extravagant schools in Europe and one can see why. The school has tennis courts, a swimming pool(olympic size) archery spotting, gun ranges, golf, riding pastures, sailing, rock climbing, and sky-diving (for the more daring students to try). The academy's structure is that of a mix between modern and medieval with towers on the main building and on each of the three libraries that it holds. (I'm not going to put too much of what it looks like as I'm going to be describing the dorms and such sooo)

*Loudspeaker crackles* "Everyone on campus please report to Auditorium #1 for a brief meeting for the new students in their first year here" *echoed loudly through the campus*

Four faces looked annoyed, bored, excited, and indifferent at the announcement and trudged to the theatre like building on their maps marked "Auditorium 1" (No they're not walking together they're in different places right now)

 _ **AUDITORIUM**_

AS more of the student body arrived and filed into the seats the murmurs arose.

"I didn't know there'd be newbies did you?" "No I didn't! Did anyone?" "Who do you think they are?" "Not anyone can receive letters of invite to come here who exactly are they?" "Hold on a minute, you don't think they're here to fill in the empty spots as _principals_ right?!" "Oh my god I hope not! I was hoping to get chosen this year!" The whispering stopped as each of the four entrances of the auditorium opened. (Not at the same time few seconds apart for each, and yes there are 4 entrances they have a huge student body they can't get by with just 2).

From the south entrance (the main doors) a girl of ethereal beauty stepped through, bright cobalt blue eyes glinting, her hair shining as the lights of the auditorium hit it. She ascended the steps and stopped at a row and sat down in an empty seat, eyes turning to face the stage in placid indifference.

From the East entrance a boy with windswept dark green/black hair trudged in, cat-like golden eyes alit, his frame relaxed and bored. Choosing a empty seat near the very top he quickly sat down and flicked his face forward.

At the West entrance a boy with neatly trimmed brunette hair and alluring sapphire eyes walked in gazing around, a small smile upon his lips, and he sat down at a row near the front. (Yes, I know Syuusuke has his eyes closed most of the time but I like his eyes so they'll be open for this fic!)

At the North entrance, a boy with steely midnight blue eyes and light purple hair, he omitted a certain charisma, a presence of sorts, he swept his eyes around the auditorium then sat directly in the middle of a row in the center.

"The hell?! What's up with these people?!" "Are they even real? Like oh my god that girl looked like she got plastic surgery she looks way too perfect!" "My god what if _they're_ the new _principals_?!"

Headmistress Archambeault stepped up to the podium and cleared her throat. " Everyone thank you for for coming on such short notice, there's an important announcement I'd like to make. This year the four principal seats have been left open as you've all noticed by now *cue nodding of heads everywhere* There have been a few people that haven't attended here and their parents have been willing to let them stay for as long as they like, and so given the coincidence, I've invited them to take the empty seats and become the principals of Lindena Academy. I'm going to name these people now and when I've called your name please step up to the stage and sit down in the chairs according to the order. She glanced down at the list in her hands and said " Amelia Hyuuga" (again this is my O.C!). The named girl stood up with her bag and suitcase and glided to the stage, sat properly in the high-backed mahogany chair and faced forward. Shocked eyes widened as people stared at the girl sitting in the first chair. "Next, Kiego Atobe" . Definite gasps were heard this time around as they recognized the heir's name. They flipped their heads to the boy who stood up with his bag and walked to the stage, sitting in the second seat. The two in the chairs now exchanged a quick subtle glance at each other then faced forward once more. "Syuusuke Fuji". Keigo's eyes narrowed slightly, almost unnoticeably. The boy quickly stepped to the third seat and with his backpack at his feet smiled politely then it melted away. "Last, Ryoma Echizen". The three already in the chairs reacted. One with a curious expression, another with an annoyed, and yet another with an eager face. The boy had already sat in the fourth seat with his bag at his side his eyes cautious but facial expression never moving away from bored.

The audience whispered yet again noticing the similarities between the newly named principals and their families. All were prestigious or famous in some type of way, no wonder that they had been invited. The principals had at this time received platinum rings, each with a different symbol on each person's. The rings also have a different gem on the emblem. Amelia's symbol was a wolf with an onyx gem, Keigo's a tiger with a diamond, Syuusuke's a panther with opal, and Ryoma's a eagle with tiger's eye. "Concluding this ceremony, please welcome the new principals with a round of applause!" *Enthusiastic clapping* After all the students had filed out the principals were each given a i.d. card with their picture, their status, what they were heirs/heiress to, what building# and their suite name. "Since you 4 are now principals you'll have a special uniform that you have to wear on days of conferences, and on regular days you may wear anything that you'd like under the cloak issued to principals. Everything shall be in your suites once you get there. Explaining about the ring that you received a bit ago, you may also use it as a key card to get into your rooms as there won't be a keyhole or card slot, but a ring space. Just press your ring's face against the slight indent on the metallic keypad, and you may also program a key code for extra security. I hope the rooms are also to your liking, as we asked for preferences before hand. Well, that's all, you may proceed to your rooms, classes start in 2 days so you may get used to the format of the school and how to get around."

-Next chapter: Dorm rooms- academy exploring-

"Hmm..the room's quite small although the academy's campus is to my liking.."

"Wicked! The pool's HUGE and the gun range has so many to choose from!"

"Saa~ Should I try archery?"

"The tennis courts are here...trying out all of them seems appropriate about now"

-Continue?-


	6. Chapter-4 : Checking out the room

" Okay let's see here, I'm in building #2, room: Diamond Suite.. well at least it might suite me." She stopped in front of a black door with a white inscription of elegant script : Amelia Hyuuga -Principal . She placed her ring's face onto the lock and it deactivated. Before entering she tapped out a passcode for the keypad lock as well. She stepped forward and shut the door behind her. Turning around, she grinned eagerly taking in her new living quarters. It was a posh room, everything was of glass, chrome colors, and marble inlay. Just her style. There was a flat screen television, a full kitchen (for all her culinary needs), a study room, a bathroom, bedroom, and her personal library room (yes a full room dedicated to her books). The last room in the room was empty. However, sweeping her eyes around the minty green room, that seemed a bit small for her needs, once more she pinpointed a small black keypad on the side of the room. "I wonder…" she mused as she reached the keypad and typed in a certain password for an account. The keypad's light turned green, indicating access, and the beep of something unlocking sounded. The wall of the keypad flipped around and instead of a wall or rather walls, it was a wardrobe. "Well I guess the funds for this school really don't go to waste around here because shit that was epic!" The left wall had accessories like hats, scarves, bags. The right had the clothes, while the front wall had the shoes and jewelry along with a hanging floor length mirror. "I'd hate for all this to not be in my size, but hopefully they are.." with that she left the room, after changing of course. With a silver t-shirt with a red crescent moon symbol emblazoned on it, paired with a pair of black boot-cut jeans, calf-length leather boots, and a sapphire Rolex with an opal face. She found her principal uniform and papers on the table. The uniform for the principals consisted of a a simple black with white trim long-sleeve shirt of silk. The pants were a dark navy and prep-fitting khakis. An eggshell white short cloak went over it with a metal badge pinned on the front pocket. A replica of the badge on a cloth patch was ironed onto the shirt. Her principal symbol, the wolf was on it, as a silhouette with a black background and a silver outline. The academy motto written in slanted cursive below.

She looked around the bedroom which wasn't that bad to be frank, with her Macbook on her glass desk, wall mirror, and an ornate four poster bed with dark violet sheets ,a cream comforter and gauzy white curtains. Two pillows, black as well, were fluffed and resting on the headrest. The room decor was of a light cobalt. She nodded in satisfaction, and left the room after plugging her laptop in to charge.

She walked to her library and stared at how well furnished it was, considered she was still in the school and not at home. Plush cream carpeting with sleek leather couches, glass coffee tables (with a lamp on each) , a chandelier, and a bookmark holder. Having strolled the isles of bookcases with underlying happiness at the fact that they were all organized in the way she did it at home. Classics in one section, fantasy in another, historical fiction in a different bookcase, non-fiction, geography (with a world map hanging upon the back wall of the room with little pins of various colors indicating certain parts of the world), law, medical (had an unnerving interest in medical practices, she could name quite a few medical cures that are banned in the modern world but people used in ancient times), atmosphere, and other random subjects (she had an entire section roped off dedicated to manga). She trailed her way back to the front of the room where she picked up the bookmark holder and sat on one of the couches with it. Amelia picked out a few bookmarks that held her eyes, and laid them out on the table. They were all made of metal( thin sheets of around 1.5 inches of various material, but most often used is silver, rectangular, curved, or in different shapes), with engravings of famous or not-recognized quotes from people from every time period. There were many of which were William Shakespeare, which were recognizable by their thin red ribbons with a pearl at the end of each. Every quote had it's own distinguishable color or ribbon/shape. Placing them back into their spaces (think of the holder as a spinning rack with hooks for the bookmarks). She leaned back into the sofa and sighed. Reaching into her back pocket she checked her phone for notifications. She had a few missed posts from Instagram, Deviantart, and Wattpad. Just as she was accepting the last follow request her screen changed to a call. Her fiancee was calling…

 **Author's Note:** Wait what fiancee?! I know, I know. It's a weird way to end this chapter, but I had to tweak a few of my essential details so I added this into the mix, let's see how this changes things! In all regards I hope you enjoyed the details for the room, and I seriously had to flip through my notes for some ideas or look around my own room really. Next chapter should be updated sometime later today (or tomorrow) because I haven't updated in ages, and I am really sorry for that. I am being swamped with projects and schoolwork these days, I'm looking forward to college though! I might post Atobe's p.o.v. or Fuji's. Not Ryoma yet, I still have to plan his. My updates can be anytime in the week, but most likely on weekends, after 12 Eastern Time. I'm not asking for anything but people to just read the story really, if you want

to leave a comment or follow/favorite that's fine with me too, (although I don't think my story is good enough for those yet…)XD.


	7. Chapter 5- New day Starting off wrong

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading this story! (I didn't expect much really, but over 650 views?! WHAT!) I decided to make this chapter one where you get to see the first few hours or so of their first day of the academy. Not much but it's just a peek into it. It'll get more detailed later, trust me..I use wayyyy too many details, it ends up so I don't have a plot...unfortunately. No, I'm not writing the conversation of the cliffhanger I threw out before, nope, not yet! HEHE! Well then, here's the chapter!

No one's p.o.v.

The academy was teeming with life with the start of the new school term, and students were chatting with friends and rushing to classes. Although there happened to be the one event people were all expecting. The arrival of the newest elite four, if they even showed up that is. Perhaps they would be "fashionably late"? Most likely not because they would have to keep up their reputation as required to remain a principal. Unfortunately for one loud-mouthed girl as she was boasting to her friends about how she would be dating the Atobe Keigo before the month was up, she didn't notice her groupies' faces turning paler by the minute. She turned around still smiling stupidly, and bumped straight into a white cloaked figure.

The one she was talking about dating was right in front of her, quite looking at her as if she were nothing but a piece of lint on his perfectly ironed khakis. His badge gleamed in the sunlight, and still staring at her, using a handkerchief brushed the imaginary face-print from his cloak. He walked away, and met up with another cloaked figure. Another principal. They seemed to exchange a few words and walked away together, apparently going in the same direction.

The girl that he had deemed insignificant to his life, touched her face, and grinned wildly. "OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT HE WAS STARING AT ME!" Introducing the girl who will likely have a few occasional appearances as the story progresses : Vanessa McGarouer, a typical 16 year old girl who believes that if her parents are rich, she can do anything she likes, get anything she wants, and believes in the most unbelievable things, as her I.Q is not the highest of the bunch.

Keigo has met up with Amelia as they knew each other far better than the other two principals, as they were business partners, and were in the same class. "How was your night?" Amelia asked looking straight at the very noticeable wrinkles on his forehead as they creased once more with annoyance. " AS I know I always will look amazing, I believe that it will suffice to tell you that I know you've pulled another all-nighter, and knowing how your mind works by now, that's what you wanted me to say so you're satisfied with your determination…" Keigo snapped. Amelia whistled " Oh ho~" and they walked to the direction of their class building on the west side of the campus.

Keeping up with appearances, Keigo was undeniably charismatic with everyone loving or envying him within seconds. Amelia took the safe option and decided to sit away from the crowd near the back of the class. That is before a bunch of snobby oh-look-at-me-dress-like-a-whore girls swarmed around her. With sickening sweet smiles they chorused "HIII!" Amelia rose an eyebrow and took out her Macbook Air from her bag and whilst turning it on, turned to them halfway and said " Hello to what do I owe the displeasure of ruining my morning?" The girls smiles turned into wavering scribbles like a kid drew on their faces with lipstick, no doubt trying to process the sentence she had just said. One girl had figured it out after finally understanding the sentence, and with the entire class looking, including Atobe, she went up to Amelia and slapped her. ..

Well tried to anyway. The poor girl who had to end up on the wrong side of the heiress found her wrist gripped in a light shake. Which quickly turned into a suffocatingly hard one as she found herself screeching at the girl holding her tightly. Amelia smiled innocently enough, which turned into a delicate tumble of laughter. "Listen, first of all, I'm a principal, I have the right to send a letter or phone call to your parents/guardians for that behavior as stated in the rulebook, rule #52 : Principals have the power to deal out punishments as they see fit for disrespecting behavior done by the students. Second of all, " here she let go of the girl's wrist, and as she stumbled back from her she continued. " Why in the world would you try to slap someone who's simply saying hello? This is a free country is it not? Free reign over speech as written in the declaration of independence no?" She smiled softly although her eyes told the truth behind it all, "Who are your parents may I ask?" The unnamed girl now spoke quietly, standing alone as her 'friends' left her to her fate, " Arnold and Georgia Renguard." Amelia took out her phone, swiping through the contacts and stopped at a particular name. "Ah. The famous actor and author yes? How on earth they managed to bring you up is beyond my capable understanding. Excuse me for a second." She held up a finger, and the entire classroom decided to take a breath. "Yes, hello? Mr. Renguard? Yes, lovely morning to you as well. I just wanted to give a call that your daughter must have believed I was an unsuitable principal in her school! Well yes, thank you for the congratulations, although I believe you must take it up with your daughter somehow to teach her the ground rules in the business world. I take it she doesn't know which agency you're currently in? Along with her mother's publishing company? Yes, please do." Amelia handed her phone over to the girl who took it in a shaking hand. Whispering a quiet good morning, she stood biting her lip. Then her face went sickly white. "What? No-No way..you and mom? Ah- but-sure. I will, I'll see you at home today. Okay." Handing it back to the awaiting hand, she fled the classroom, shielding her face with her hands. Taking up the conversation again, Amelia ended the call with a "Thank you very much, I hope to see you at the next premiere along with Mrs. Renguard. Goodbye!" She ended the call and sat back down in her seat, and abruptly the class went back to life, taking in the new information. The gossip would spread like fire by the end of the first few periods.

IN A QUITER WING IN THE SOUTH SIDE OF CAMPUS

Having no idea what was going on in the west campus, but would know the knowledge of what happened hours later. Syuusuke and Ryoma were in the same class as they found out with the help of their schedules and their messages. They had apparently played a few matches (not seriously that would probably never end especially before class!) against each other, with Syuusuke winning overall, and ending up meeting up to go to class on time. Each carrying a slim schoolbag, and whilst walking one on his phone with the music playing, the other smiling from time to time taking pictures with his phone here and there. Both wearing their principal uniforms and customary rings attracted quite some attention from the students as they got to class right before the bell rang for the start of their first class: Psychology. Ryoma chose a seat in the middle of the wide room away from the main chatter. Syuusuke chose a seat near the back and arranged laptop before turning his phone on vibrate. A professor walked in and said " Hello welcome to advanced psychology, my name is Professor Arlert (reference anybody?) and today's lecture will be on ' Understanding the mind' . Flipping his own laptop open, he motioned for everyone to do the same with theirs, and thus began the lesson by sending them all a few questions, and a typed lecture. "Now as people have recorded over the past hundreds of years, psychology is a matter of twists and turns along with…."


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

I'm really sorry for not updating, and this itself isn't an update...I'm such a horrible writer I swear.. I do have a bit of the chapters written, but I haven't completed them yet..they should come along very soon though I promise. Here's a sneak peek of what's to come:

1\. MUSIC

2\. DANCING : IT'S NOT EXACTLY AS I EXPECTED IT WOULD TURN OUT

3\. FREE PERIODS ARE THE BEST TO PLAY TENNIS

4\. GOLFING FOR TIME

5\. ARCHERY AND RANGE SITING ' WHOOPS…I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING. Or did I?

6\. RIDING THEN SWIMMING :LOOK AT THAT ANNOYING FACE

7\. HIKING: " DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THE OUTDOORS?"

8\. CANOEING: " STREAMS, LAKES, A WATERFALL?!"

9\. DAYDREAMING AGAIN?

10\. MATCHES BETWEEN THE TWO'S

11\. ENGAGEMENT PARTY? NOOOOO!

12\. ALL'S FAIR IN WAR AND ..WAR AGAIN?

13\. A TRIP TO NEW ZEALAND

14\. MOVIE CAST/PHOTO SHOOT

15.—

They're my plans for future chapters, and I'm currently working on the first 3 and I'll post them one at a time. Again I apologize for the inconvenience.. BTW I'm just utterly shocked at the amount of people reading my crappy writing..over 1,000?! Like holy shiz! Thanks so much for favoriting and following (again I'm astonished at how I managed to get you lovely people to do this XD) Look forward to an update somewhere in the week! How about you guys leave a review for me about who you want me to feature in each chapter? You can use any character from the series or from my main characters, any ships you want present (IF AND ONLY IF IT'S POSSIBLE FOR ME TO WRITE), and so forth.

~ Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving

-Lili C.


	9. Chapter 6 : Times have changed

Nobody's p.o.v

Keigo woke up at precisely 4:00 AM, which was his usual morning on weekdays. Of course on weekends he only woke up an hour later, but that made a huge difference to his schedule. On weekdays, he starts his day by turning his phone on and leaving the message and call notifications on to check for any important scheduled events he might have going on. He had checked the night before, right before he went to bed, but in the morning, more people tended to send him messages about business. Other times it just happened that he had missed a call from his mother. Needless to say, his ear had been ringing for quite a while after he hung up on her, and that would affect his tennis sooner or later. He yawned, then raked his hand through his hair. He got out of bed and walked quickly to the washroom in his suite, and got ready for his morning jog.

He had on a jogging tracksuit, of, the best and most comfortable ones of them all. He had on black pants(coming up to just above his ankle by a few inches) a white sleeveless tee, with a thin silver hoodie over it. He wore black sneakers (white laces) and had a wristband around his left wrist. Slipping his phone into his pocket and tight fitting headphones around his neck, he grabbed a water bottle and went out his door, which locked automatically after he left. He had set an alarm for 6:00 AM so he could go back and get ready for school. For the fact was, although he was in France, and in a different school, didn't mean that he would neglect his training, and normal routine for something different. He would just change to it as he went around. He selected a piece of music by Wagner, from his all Wagner playlist and after stretching, jogged around the campus.

Whilst jogging, he occasionally received a few messages from his friends back in Japan, his old teammates from junior high, who had all decided to go on different paths, not completely forsaking tennis, but it just wasn't a main part of their lives anymore. Yūshi Oshitari had eventually decided on the path of a doctor, following his father's footsteps, and occasionally he and Atobe would meet for a few tennis matches on their days off. (It surprised him but no one was forcing his decision, so Atobe let it slide) . Akutagawa Jirō had developed a new flavor of pocky, and he had gotten an internship at a sweets creator. He hasn't lost his flexible sleeping schedule seeing as whenever he and Atobe meet and play a match or two, he falls asleep after..then realizes he forgot his bento somewhere, and ends up getting Atobe to treat him to some sweets. (Never changes does he?) Shishido Ryō had wanted to go around the world eating different types of foreign foods, he went on a high school foreign exchange program, and is currently somewhere in Ireland, (Atobe recommended the black pudding). Gakuto Mukuhai had left his home, (away from his father), and had enrolled in a private arts academy in South Korea. He had also applied for the chance to be in a newly formed dance group, had gotten accepted, and they were going to be introduced to the world very soon. (In which hopefully he will not embarrass himself with the lack of stamina..) Chōtaro Ōtori had enrolled in a music academy in Austria, when his music teacher had praised his sense of pitch in music, and was currently studying under a musician. Munehiro Kabaji, nothing in particular had happened to him for high school, he was studying classic literature (the subject he is horrible in) as his main course, and often improves upon his powerhouse tennis hits with Atobe and the rest of the team at times.

Atobe rounded the corner, stopping in front of the dorms, and sipped his mineral water (specially imported from Italy), to rehydrate himself. It was exactly 5:50, he was right on time, earlier than expected, as he wiped his sweat with a small towel he had brought along just for that purpose. (Specially monogrammed with his initials). Walking across the lobby, and into the air-conditioned elevator was a relief as he pressed the button for the 6th floor in the building. Sighing deeply, after opening his room's door with his ring, he entered the suite, and immediately went to wash.

Wearing his uniform, his hair in tousled locks, and carrying his bag with one hand, he glanced at the clock. Half an hour before his first class started, which was French literature and composition (speaking in French was a bonus from the teacher). He steeped a cup of Earl Grey tea, with two teaspoons of milk, and one sugar. After one croissant, and his tea, he left for class, which was on the West side of campus. He estimated that it would take him 5 minutes to get there, which was enough time to get there before class officially started so he leisurely strolled. entering room 214, Mrs. Guerin glanced at him, and spoke : " Keigo , bonjour , comment allez-vous ce beau matin?" (Keigo, good morning, how are you this fine morning?). Without blinking an eye Atobe responded, " Mme. Guérin , je suis bien je vous remercie beaucoup et vous?" (Mrs. Guerin, I'm well, thank you very much, and you?). To which she replied smiling, "Votre accent est impeccable, bien fait , je vois que vous ferez très bien dans ma classe." (Your accent is impeccable, well done, I see you will do well in my class). "Merci , je l'espère aussi." (Thank you, I hope so as well.) Then he took a seat towards the center, and started preparing his notebook and mechanical pencil for the class. "Everyone settle down!" Mrs. Guerin snapped, at the rowdiness of the class as they chattered about the Atobe corps. heir. They stopped talking, and respectively sat in their correct seats. Atobe's eyebrow went up, so she had the confidence and the respect, seems like she's efficient in her job, and teaching style. It was now approximately 8:30 AM, she tapped the chalkboard and asked for someone to read the paragraph she had written up earlier. A girl in the back raised her hand, and read the sentences with only a few errors, where Madame corrected her. A grueling 50 minutes had started on a Friday. The weekend was almost here….

Author's Note: ….I have no excuses, I was just too lazy to update any chapters. I apologize for my lack of activity…Really! On a happier note, I'll most likely update another chapter during the weekend so be prepared for that! Wonder what a weekend day will be like? I've decided that tennis won't be a bit impact in my story, more of just an academy life..I might end up adding a few scenes of tennis matches but not much.. I myself play tennis yet I can't describe it, I'm so weird. I added a few other characters like some of you suggested,(PEOPLE READ THIS I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT!) I swear you people are amazing, I actually have people reading, reviewing, and EVEN following/favoriting…HOLY CRAP HOW AM I SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU! Again, thanks so much for being patient with me, and here are a few links to keep you company!

What the auditorium looks like :  . .edu/files/newbuilding_ 

What the classrooms like like (like the french class) :  . 

What Amelia & Atobe's class looked like :  .edu/technology/files/2012/03/laptops_ 

Atobe's jogging outfit :  00/s/NDUyWDUwMA==/z/F3oAAOxyUrZSsTAT/$_ ?set_id=2

His shoes:  /images/I/81E4Y-tE-gL._UY395_.jpg

His headphones :  is/image/VerizonWireless/bose-soundlink-ae2-bluetooth-headphone-iset-741158-0010?$acc-lg$

What Atobe looks like :  ?44b315

What Amelia looks like (close to anyway, change her eyes to dark blue) + CREDIT TO ARTIST NOT MINE AND THE ART ABOVE ISN"T MINE EITHER ART CREDIT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS :  4d3f/f/2014/080/a/9/anime_girl_brown_hair_green_eyes_by_ 


	10. Chapter 7: Weekend plans

No one's P.o.v

Ryoma woke up with a nasty headache, which was a bad thing because he had hoped to spend a relaxing weekend without anything bothering him…too late for that wish now. He turned his head and glanced at his wall clock, which read 6:50. He ruffled his hair, (he has such a huge bedhead when he first wakes up!) then on a whim decided to get up. (His room has a color scheme of green and silver designs. Quite a few electronic devices were scattered here and there throughout his suite, with a flat screen in the living room, a smaller gaming version tv in his bedroom, a laptop for schoolwork, a spare phone, and several pairs of headphones/earbuds for his music loving soul. 'Besides tennis!' )Yawning, he dressed quickly, a black polo t-shirt with silver lining, white jeans, and his signature cap. He took a pair of silver earbuds along with his phone (fully charged of course), and decided to go and memorize the campus, and where everything was, as he was going to spend a lot of time there. He sighed heavily, and grabbed his red/black tennis bag along with his 3 rackets. Perhaps he would need them sometime, just in case. Setting his music to the latest J-pop music, he headed out his door (don't worry he wore his ring!), and it clicked closed behind him.

Syusuke had woken up at an ungodly time of 5:59 on a SATURDAY….Although he didn't mind so much, as his room was very nicely furnished, with several cacti in one room, a dark room for his photography, a billiard table in one of his spare rooms, and exquisite, antique furniture settings in every room, with the interior design showing complete skill and color scheme of a light beige. His favorite thing about the suite was perhaps the fact that he could make music come out of the walls of one of the rooms, and at the scale of the entire room (soundproof obviously), which meant there were hidden speakers in the walls. *He made a mental check to scour the suite for bugs, his parents were always a bit too nosy for his liking, never respected his privacy that much*. After dressing in a casual cream colored pair of khakis, a black and white checkered sweater, and a pair of white sunglasses, he went out for breakfast. He knew a cafe near the campus, around 20 minutes away. He could stop there for some early French/Cajun cuisine. What was the legal age to drink in France again? He had heard that the French considered it better to drink wine to soothe their palate as they ate…Je veux essayer d'adapter à la manière française de manger …(I want to try and adapt to the French way of eating…)

Amelia had been up since 4 AM in the morning, on a bloody Saturday. It had been ruined by a call from one of her mother's friends, who had ended the call, which turned into a business conference call which she had to sit and endure her frustration for 2 hours…All she had wanted to do was wake up late for once, and go to a new Sweets shoppe that had opened up not too long ago..they had specially hand crafted chocolates that you could order, with specific shape, filling, and color! It had already opened half an hour ago, and Amelia was rushing to get ready. She pulled on a pair of white jeans, a white-off-the-shoulder top, with a black watch and shoulder bag to match. Closing her door behind her, she ran down the stairs, pulling out her phone and a gray baseball cap as she went. Slipping it on her head, and swiping through texts as she hailed a taxi and went for the delicious chocolates that were waiting for her to order them. 私は急いでする必要が！チョコレートの朝のために！ (I have to hurry! For the chocolate morning!)

Amelia had ended up in front of the store just 10 minutes after she had left her building, after telling the French cabbie behind the wheel to step on it, and seeing the annoyed look on her face, he had done as she had wished, and rushed to get to her destination. Once there, and earlier than expected, Amelia quickly threw a couple extra bills in thanks, and stepped out of the taxi. If she had felt less crabby, she would have thrown a smile too, but no time for that. She entered the store feeling her stress melt away as she smelt the delightful smell of chocolate filling her senses. She went around the store, to the chocolate choices, and typed a few notes down. After selecting her choices, she smiled, and went to the man behind the counter. "Bonjour mademoiselle , ce que je peux faire pour vous ce samedi matin?" (Hello miss, what can I do for you this Saturday morning?) "Matin , je voudrais : 5 chocolats au lait en forme de croissant de lune , avec le dépôt de la vanille ganache et de la base de caramel , avec 10 chocolats noirs en forme de feuilles , avec thé à la pêche essence , et de copeaux de framboises sur le dessus d'eux s'il vous plaît ? (Morning, I would like: 5 milk chocolates in the shape of crescent moons, with the filing of vanilla ganache and caramel base, along with 10 dark chocolates in the shape of leaves, with peach tea essence, and raspberry shavings on top of them please? ) . His eyes twinkled, supposedly at her choices, but with a grin, " Bien sûr, miss, ils seront prêts dans deux heures de temps , en ce moment, s'il vous plaît sentir libre d'essayer quelques échantillons de mes chocolats dans le magasin qui sont déjà prêts " (Of course miss, they'll be ready in 2 hours time, in that while, please feel free to try some samples of my chocolates in the store that are already prepared") . Amelia's grin was huge, she thanked him for his generosity repeatedly, before shaking his hand, giving her card (for future reference, whilst getting his in return) and skipping to the humongous selection of chocolates the owner had on display. She took a closer glance, and there was a mechanism, that once taken, it will be immediately replaced with a new one. She liked it very much, making a mental note to call her mother to order one for her. She tapped her fingers on the panel, and choice 38, was chosen. It was a dark chocolate, in the shape of a flower, with a light dusting of pistachio flakes on top. She read the ingredients again, and it said it had a filling of mint chocolate chip ice cream(cold!). She quickly popped it into her mouth, and bit down. The taste of freshly picked mint, and the dark grasping tendrils of chocolate filled her mouth. The aftertaste was chilly, with the bite of pistachio left lingering. She licked her lips. One down. Quite a lot more to go….

 **Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter, I told you guys I had it! And I updated! I hope I have successfully written that part for their weekends, I didn't include Atobe's because I did a long chapter for him already, if you really want to know, he spent his day wrapping up a business deal, then spent his night at his suite drinking Da Hong Pao tea(It's a real tea FYI so go search it up!), which is known for it's floral after-taste, and reading a classical literature book. Of course he would read a book on war, with graphic details on how people died, while drinking tea. He's Atobe after all…I'll update next week or maybe tomorrow(probably not..), a music based chapter is coming up this time, and I'll be able to have some free time in about a week and a half, cause my christmas break is almost here…YAYYYYY!

Bye for now~Lili C.


	11. Chapter 11

It was once again Monday, and all schools, no matter how private and elite they are, all have that day of burdens. Which happens to come to a start on Monday. Lovely timing…

Christmas was coming up soon, and frantic arrangements were either being made for last minute flights to vacation spots, or their private villas in a foreign country. Some were simply haphazardly yelling into their phones into some poor person's ear to reserve gifts in stores.

Unfortunately enough, Amelia was a last-minute shopper, and she had the horrible luck of never making it to any of her shopping earlier than planned. In fact, she's never been able to keep her mental promise to herself to shop earlier for gifts on any occasion. "Gahhhhhhh—-" And there she was groaning in her Emo corner (O.H.S.H.C.) all by herself sulking. "You idiot! You absolute forgetful weirdo , Amelia… how could you forget again?!" This is her talking to herself, weird and crazy yes, but this was Amelia and that was what she does.

Still mumbling incoherent angry words at herself Amelia took out her phone, and tapped a few numbers. She waited for a few seconds then said " Hey. Yeah. Right. Yes again. Sure. Thanks, bye." Anybody who would have passed by her right then, and had actually known her, they would have done a double take at her choice of vocabulary. She slowly stood up, wobbled, and then flicked herself on the forehead. Then clutched her forehead in obvious agony as the pain caught up with her. "Should not have done that.. Should not have done that..That hurt, bloody hell!" She bit out a few curse words, then stomped to the car. She slid in and said sharply "Go to the nearest watch/ jewelry shop. Step on it." The driver took note of her dissatisfied face, and stepped on it.

Keigo had bought all his gifts early in December, and was now preparing for New Years' Day. Making check after check on his mental list, he got up to the point where he had only had one thing left on his list. To arrange a flight to his favorite villa in California. Preferably he hoped he could get away with going alone but most likely his mother or father would choose a companion to accompany him during his get-away. He buried his head in his hands. He sincerely hoped it would not be another annoying woman who was considerably younger or older than he was, with only his inheritance and current fortune in their minds. He wasn't some mindless ATM machine that spewed out money (although he liked to) , he had a conscience and a personality too. He ended up getting rid of all of them by using a particular strategy of his, called "Get out of my sight before I make you disappear off the face of the Earth". If that doesn't work, he goes to the point of getting a restraining order. For the fact that he had been so foolish as to let down his guard as the New Year rolled around the corner…what had happened to his intelligence level? He steepled his fingers and steeled himself for what was to come….oh the tragic horror. He hoped his face would stay intact.

Ryoma had not been shopping nor wrapping presents. He had been in his dorm at school, not at home for the holidays. In truth, he hadn't really wanted to go back home, and had decided to stay behind without informing his father or any of his relatives. Quite typical of him really. He had enjoyed the quality festive food that the school had provided, and had gone out for some random food experiences for himself as well. Let's just say: he was never going to look at a frog the same way again. (Although Karupin might still bring him a few… maybe he should learn how to cook that particular recipe.)

Fuji had planned the week before about his plans for the New year break. He was going to spend a few days (3 to be precise) at a low-key island off the coast of Europe where few people ever went for some relaxation before the after-break finals. (Oh fi-nals oh beautiful fi-nals what wonderful pieces of art they areeeeee~ you ruin my life—). Go bungee-jumping, snorkeling (with a camera), plane-diving, a few extreme sports for two days. Tennis daily most likely, and being a tourist was highly expected. Waking up at the faint sound of his alarm (the very beginning of his alarm and he wakes up..what's the need for an alarm then?) he turns it off, and lays still on his bed. Mentally checking his list that was cobbled together at the stroke of last-moment ideas at the end of each day last week, he hoped, in futile efforts, that he could at least get through 1/3 of his plans before the break decided to abruptly take a break itself. Sometimes, time should just freeze in a certain frame until the occupiers have really finished enjoying themselves..although reality isn't that kind.

Explaining the calendar and schedule (as a bonus because I haven't updated because of my own tests and I have finals next week too…)

It's currently December and there are 2 1/2 weeks of break for the Academy's students (longer than most but still too short for them because of all the things they have to/want to/need to do. They have finals right after their break, which is the first week of January, they last for 2 weeks, because they each take various types of subjects with subtopics included in some. A typical student's schedule would have at least 9-10 periods a day, around 50 minutes long per class (as extensive material is taught time must be stretched to accommodate). The mentioned characters in this story each have 10-11 periods a day, going to their dorms at roughly 5 in the afternoon. Homework is not given much, as they believe homework doesn't help students do better, and instead hands out worksheets/papers/tests that cover what they've learned. No textbooks are given along with their assignments which would make any of the assigned work hard for someone who wasn't paying attention to the professor during class hours. Although due to their privileged and extravagant dorm accommodations they all tend to do very well for the most part. They are allowed up to 10 days of sick leave, any more than that and they have a high chance of repeating a year if they're lucky, usually they're expelled. There is no curfew but the staff and administration prefer if they're inside by 11 at night. There are no vending machines anywhere on campus, and the students are more than welcome to bring their own source of hydration and food. There are 4 professional doctors on the campus, one for each wing, with a staff of 2-5 nurses each depending on the situation presented. END OF DETAILS ( There's more in my notebook which I'll post in later chapters).


	12. ExamsThe horror of school

After their well-deserved break, finals had begun, and with that a whole flurry of tests, papers, and projects due dates' were all around the corner. Doom had arrived in the horrid form of endless work. Sleepless nights, and time and time again, students would find themselves at the edge of a breakdown while trying to cram for their exams. One failing grade could result in a drop of a class, meaning them becoming the laughingstock of the entire school. No one, no matter how invisible, or amazing, could escape that fate entirely.

Ryoma had decided to skip studying all together, seeing as all his subjects were similar to what he had studied during the summer, as he had wanted to get his schoolwork finished, so he could play tennis more often than not. He enjoyed seeing everyone looking in pain everyday as they dragged themselves to class, while in fact, he was taking notes every so often, then taking short naps here and there.

Fuji had been preparing for the exams a month in advance, and so he hadn't found any need to study for anything, and he too, seemed to smile at everyone's despair. The clouds of gloom were seemingly everywhere, and he didn't need to be a genius to see everyone was regretting not studying earlier.

Atobe had deemed it necessary to study, as so not to tarnish his profile. He found everything quite simple, and had wondered if people really had trouble with the 7 or so subjects they had, excluding the physical activity courses. Although some of those teachers may have chosen for their students to do a final exam or a physical challenge instead. None have been announced as of yet, but the chances of that happening were quite high, as the school was not a regular local school.

Amelia had known there was going to be exams all the way back when she first enrolled. She had researched everything she could about the school and its policies and the rough finals had popped up every so often in the search results. She had done extra credit for some subjects, and did more self-study during the wee hours in the morning before she leaves for class to get ahead, and it seems it came in handy. She didn't study for any of her exams, knowing cramming wouldn't do any good for her. She wasn't going to wing it necessarily, but in reality that was technically what she was going to do. There was a very low chance of her actually getting lower than any desired score on any topic.

Monday was the day to hand in all the finished, typed, 23 page essay on the world's influence : 'choose a country that had the largest impact in 2015 January', with a works cited page.

Tuesday was the second day, with the in-class writing assignment of at least 4 pages minimum about a way that could help improve the atmosphere of Earth.

Wednesday was the first exam, with multiple choice questions only, (which would be easy except there were 75 questions), biology and chemistry, freshman college level.

Thursday was the maths final, with two parts during the day. During first period, they would have the short-answer part, then in the afternoon, 5th period, they would have the multiple choice part. With normal or no classes in between to give the students a bit of a break between tests.

Friday was the foreign language finals. If one had only one language subject they were luckier than the ones with two or three. Each language would have a separate test specifically tailored to the natural language. One part with the short answers and multiple choice in one, and the second part having a person who was born in the language's origin country( who speaks and writes it fluently of course) come in and hold a conversation with them for at least 4 minutes( which is around a average short talk).

Saturday (WEEKEND?!) Had the horrible luck of receiving curses from every direction as sleep-deprived students marched into school, with dark eye-bags and caffeine oozing through their bloodstream. They had a choice of taking one of the physical activity tests, (Fencing, swimming, sailing, running, etc) depending on which subject they take.

Sunday, the final day of tests. (AT LAST) They have options based on their future career, medical field (Correctly dissecting and labeling the human body), business (live-stock exchange with reasons pertaining to what benefit and advantage they would get with their decisions), entertainment (try a live show, concert, modeling, to showcase your works so far in the year, and see what can be accomplished), other(etc.).

The next Monday had no students in the hallways anywhere. All of them were somewhere within their dorms, sleeping, relaxing, resting, or whatever they do after taking stressful exams that could very well impact their future school lives.

2 WEEKS LATER

The stiffness in shoulders and dry mouths had come as the results were to be posted on the school's website that very day at 1:00 p.m. Biting at nails, pulling at hair, chewing on lips, habits arose to the surface as tension rose higher as the minutes passed quickly. A shout came from a dorm room, then another, as everyone tried to find their names quickly and their new schedules. Very few had a class or two changed with a point influx in their grade averages. Most had passed with flying colors, their minds put at ease, along with their parents, (and their now fully stable allowance as that was put on indefinite middle-line until their results were shown). With those over, (and the prefects passed, Atobe with the highest scores in foreign language and math, Amelia with the highest in physics and human anatomy, Ryoma the highest in language and physical activity, and Fuji with the highest in statistics change and biochemistry). They had fully expected their scores however (out of a perfect score of 800) Atobe:798, Amelia: 796, Ryoma:794, Fuji: 797.

After their well-deserved break, finals had begun, and with that a whole flurry of tests, papers, and projects due dates' were all around the corner. Doom had arrived in the horrid form of endless work. Sleepless nights, and time and time again, students would find themselves at the edge of a breakdown while trying to cram for their exams. One failing grade could result in a drop of a class, meaning them becoming the laughingstock of the entire school. No one, no matter how invisible, or amazing, could escape that fate entirely.

Ryoma had decided to skip studying all together, seeing as all his subjects were similar to what he had studied during the summer, as he had wanted to get his schoolwork finished, so he could play tennis more often than not. He enjoyed seeing everyone looking in pain everyday as they dragged themselves to class, while in fact, he was taking notes every so often, then taking short naps here and there.

Fuji had been preparing for the exams a month in advance, and so he hadn't found any need to study for anything, and he too, seemed to smile at everyone's despair. The clouds of gloom were seemingly everywhere, and he didn't need to be a genius to see everyone was regretting not studying earlier.

Atobe had deemed it necessary to study, as so not to tarnish his profile. He found everything quite simple, and had wondered if people really had trouble with the 7 or so subjects they had, excluding the physical activity courses. Although some of those teachers may have chosen for their students to do a final exam or a physical challenge instead. None have been announced as of yet, but the chances of that happening were quite high, as the school was not a regular local school.

Amelia had known there was going to be exams all the way back when she first enrolled. She had researched everything she could about the school and its policies and the rough finals had popped up every so often in the search results. She had done extra credit for some subjects, and did more self-study during the wee hours in the morning before she leaves for class to get ahead, and it seems it came in handy. She didn't study for any of her exams, knowing cramming wouldn't do any good for her. She wasn't going to wing it necessarily, but in reality that was technically what she was going to do. There was a very low chance of her actually getting lower than any desired score on any topic.

Monday was the day to hand in all the finished, typed, 23 page essay on the world's influence : 'choose a country that had the largest impact in 2015 January', with a works cited page.

Tuesday was the second day, with the in-class writing assignment of at least 4 pages minimum about a way that could help improve the atmosphere of Earth.

Wednesday was the first exam, with multiple choice questions only, (which would be easy except there were 75 questions), biology and chemistry, freshman college level.

Thursday was the maths final, with two parts during the day. During first period, they would have the short-answer part, then in the afternoon, 5th period, they would have the multiple choice part. With normal or no classes in between to give the students a bit of a break between tests.

Friday was the foreign language finals. If one had only one language subject they were luckier than the ones with two or three. Each language would have a separate test specifically tailored to the natural language. One part with the short answers and multiple choice in one, and the second part having a person who was born in the language's origin country( who speaks and writes it fluently of course) come in and hold a conversation with them for at least 4 minutes( which is around a average short talk).

Saturday (WEEKEND?!) Had the horrible luck of receiving curses from every direction as sleep-deprived students marched into school, with dark eye-bags and caffeine oozing through their bloodstream. They had a choice of taking one of the physical activity tests, (Fencing, swimming, sailing, running, etc) depending on which subject they take.

Sunday, the final day of tests. (AT LAST) They have options based on their future career, medical field (Correctly dissecting and labeling the human body), business (live-stock exchange with reasons pertaining to what benefit and advantage they would get with their decisions), entertainment (try a live show, concert, modeling, to showcase your works so far in the year, and see what can be accomplished), other(etc.).

The next Monday had no students in the hallways anywhere. All of them were somewhere within their dorms, sleeping, relaxing, resting, or whatever they do after taking stressful exams that could very well impact their future school lives.

2 WEEKS LATER

The stiffness in shoulders and dry mouths had come as the results were to be posted on the school's website that very day at 1:00 p.m. Biting at nails, pulling at hair, chewing on lips, habits arose to the surface as tension rose higher as the minutes passed quickly. A shout came from a dorm room, then another, as everyone tried to find their names quickly and their new schedules. Very few had a class or two changed with a point influx in their grade averages. Most had passed with flying colors, their minds put at ease, along with their parents, (and their now fully stable allowance as that was put on indefinite middle-line until their results were shown). With those over, (and the prefects passed, Atobe with the highest scores in foreign language and math, Amelia with the highest in physics and human anatomy, Ryoma the highest in language and physical activity, and Fuji with the highest in statistics change and biochemistry). They had fully expected their scores however (out of a perfect score of 800) Atobe:798, Amelia: 796, Ryoma:794, Fuji: 797.

Congrats! Now you don't have to worry about anything! (That can seriously damage your life) for the next 5 months! Good luck!


End file.
